Happy Birthday Stan
by Carerra Os
Summary: One Shot Slash StanKyle Its Stans birthday and Cartman doesnt know what to get him, luckily for him Kenny knows just what he wants... Kyle


**Happy Birthday Stan**

**Title: **Happy Birthday Stan

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authour e-mail: **ItsSadYouSuck(At yahoo)

**Archive: **Please do, just let me know, thanks!

**Category: **South Park

**Genre: **Romance/ General

**Ratting: **R just to be safe

**Warning: **Slash, m/m

**Paring: **Stan/ Kyle

**Summary: **It's Stan's birthday and Cartman doesn't know what to get him, luckily for him Kenny knows just what he wants… Kyle.

**Chapter: **One shot

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me!

**Happy Birthday Stan**

**A/N: **Has not been betad.They are all in high school now, Stan is turning seventeen while Kenny already is seventeen. Kyle and Cartman are only sixteen.

**- One Shot -**

Cartman was currently at the mall along with Kenny and Kyle, it was Stan's birthday tomorrow and none of the had gotten the raven haired teen a present as of yet. Cartman because he was lazy, Kenny because he had to wait till he got paid, and Kyle because his mother had been raging on him about get into a good Jewish college, again, it wasn't even there senior year yet. Cartman couldn't think of a dam thing to get his friend, at least not that he could afford, seeing as he was pretty damn broke, no job, he still sat in front of the TV all the time.

Kyle was off looking at some movies when Kenny walked back over to Cartman still empty handed. "Dude this is fucked up, I don't know what to get him." Cartman told Kenny who no longer wore the hoodie that obstructed his face from view, allowing him to speck clearly.

"I know what we can get him." Kenny said with an evil grin playing a crossed his pale fetchers.

"Dude really what?" Cartman asked somewhat skeptical at the look on Kenny's face. Kenny leaned over and whispered into the still fat teen's ear, making him share in the evil grin. "You're a fucking genius Kenny." Cartman said sharing an evil look with the blonde haired teen, before they continued there shopping.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Fat-ass why the hell did I have to walk all the way over here for, couldn't you of just came to my place and picked me up you lazy asshole." Kyle said as he walked into Stan's house, Stan's parents were out of town for the weekend and had given them permission to come over while Stan was at work to set up for the party.

"Because I didn't want to, Jew-boy." Cartman said as he shut the door, once the smaller teen was all the way inside.

"Whatever fat-ass." Kyle said rolling his eyes. "Where's Kenny?" the red head asked.

"Right here." Kenny said grinning as he held up two red plastic cups, most likely filled with some kind of alcohol, handing one over to Kenny.

"Thanks." Kyle said smiling as he took a sip of the bitter tasting liquid, but continued to drink anyways. "So are we going to start setting up?" Kyle asked not actually having any idea of what they were supposed to be setting up, he wasn't even told they were doing so until yester day evening, when they had asked Stan's mom.

"No, were going to get to that in a little bit for now were going to finish watching the movie me and Kenny started watching while we were waiting for you, Jew-boy." Cartman said going and plopping down on the couch, Kenny fallowing suit and pressing play. Kyle sighed before walking over and taking a seat at Kenny's feet, continuing to drink.

About twenty minutes into there watching Kyle was beginning to feel extremely hot, and his vision was slightly blurring. The Jewish boy got up shakily and headed towards the kitchen deciding to get a glass of water, seeing as he had all ready finished the drink Kenny had given him. Kenny and Cartman shared a look and the blonde haired boy got up to fallow there youngest friend, in there group.

"Hey Kyle, you all right?" Kenny asked leaning against the doorway. Kyle nodded his head, which turned out to be a bad idea as his vision started to spot. He moved to go back into the living room, to sit back down when his vision went black and unconsciousness took over. Kenny caught the red head before he could hit the ground, grinning. "Yo, fat-ass we can start setting up now." Kenny yelled picking up his friend effortlessly before heading to start seating up.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Stan had arrived at his party a half hour earlier, and everyone seemed to be there but Kyle. Stan was looking everywhere for him, out off all the people that had shown up Kyle was the only one he wanted to see. Stan had, had developing feeling for the red head ever since there freshman year of high school, since then they had only grown stronger and he had wanted to tell his younger friend how he felt about him, now the only problem was that he couldn't find Kyle.

Stan was becoming extremely aggravated as he moved through the heated body's that were filling his house. He barely knew half the people there, they just came because he was a popular jock on the football team. Stan saw Kenny detached from his girlfriend for the week, and he decided to go and ask him if he had seen the Jewish boy.

"Hey Kenny." Stan said grabbing the blonde by the elbow.

"Oh, hey Stan." Kenny said turning to look at his dark haired friend.

"Have you seen Kyle?" Stan asked trying not to voice his worry, but it showed clearly in his dark eyes.

"Uh, yeah, you know I think I saw him heading up stairs about five minutes ago." Kenny said grining."

"Thanks." Stan said before heading up stairs.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Kyle woke groggily, his head still slightly spinning and he groaned. "What the fuck." Kyle asked himself when he tried to movie, but found he couldn't. Kyle found that he was on a bed, and not just any bed it was Stan's bed. Kyle blushed at the thought, felling slightly uncomfortable. He had, had feelings for his friend since his sophomore year, when he had first seen the other play football.

He tried to move again, but looking up he found his wrists were bound by soft silky black clothes. He sighed seeing as struggling was getting him nowhere, and instead looked around. His emerald green eyes widened in shook as he looked around extremely surprised, who ever had done this, and he had a seeking suspicion that it had been Kenny and Cartman, had gone through a lot of trouble. Sighing he decided to just wait and see what happened, closing his eyes he lent back into the pillow under his head.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Stan made his way up stares, when he got to the top he noticed light shining from under his door. Thinking that he had left the light on when he had left that mourning he went to turn it off. When he opened the door he stopped in wide eyed shook. His room was covered in black and white candles, the soft sound of 'Fall to Pieces' by 'Velvet Revolver' playing in the background. What really caught his attention though was his read haired friend laid out in offering shirtless on his bed, that was now covered in silky matching black and white sheets, candle light dancing off his pale skin, black dickies ridding low on his slender hips. Written in what the raven haired boy presumed was chocolate a crossed the other chest was:

'_Happy birthday Stan, From Cartman and Kenny, enjoy!'_

Stan shut the door with a soft click smiling, as he approached the bed. Kyle's eyes flew open as he heard the click of the door shutting, his bright emerald green eyes landed on Stan who was getting on the bed straddling his thighs. Kyle was about to ask him what he was doing, but stopped abruptly when Stan bent down and began to lick the chocolate from his chest. Kyle moaned and arched his back when the older boys tongue delved into his belly button making him squirm.

Stan stopped once he had gotten the last bit of chocolate from the Jewish teen's chest. He smirked licking his lips as the younger teen whimpered at the loss of contact. "So you my birthday presents hu." Stan said trying to ignore both there erections for the moment.

"Am I?" Kyle asked through half laden eyes, shivering at the smirk Stan was wearing while watching him.

"Yeah, from Cartman and Kenny, it seems." Stan said working on unbinding the younger teen.

"Ha, I knew they had something to do with this." Kyle said blushing slightly as Stan ran his hands down his sides, thumbs running over his hardened nipples.

"So do you want to be my present?" Stan asked slightly unsure, but if Kyle erection was anything to go by then he already knew the answer.

"Uhm.. if you want me to be." Kyle said shyly blushing, rubbing his wrist. Stan grinned happily and in answer, he leaned down to deliver a mind blooding passionate kiss to the read head which was returned with just as much passion.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"See Kenny I told you it would work, I'm a fucking genius." Cartman said taking credit for Kennys idea, grinning happily as they walked back down towards the party.

"Yeah, whatever fat-ass." Kenny said glaring at the brunet, before he spotted his girlfriend and went over to make out with her, and Cartman went back to mingalling.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:**_ hope you liked please read and review, this was my first South Park fan fiction._


End file.
